A new life? nar that sounds corny im lost plz read
by Tabris12
Summary: This story is about a girl named Nicole who goes on live on Destiny Islands. She thinks its crap and hates it until she meets Riku Kairi and Sora one day at the beach. They all go to the same school and in the same class theres some fights so plz read it
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples this is first kingdom hearts story so don't go like flaming me or whatever!! I have the game and man does it rock I haven't finished it coz I just got it anyways I hope u like my story. Please review it as well coz 'd love to hear your thoughts of what I could do(  
  
I did write a prologue but decide not to use the first chapter and prologue so umm yeah if u want to know what was in the prologue and chapter 1 put it in your review and I will post it if there's enough response! Thanx buttercup  
  
Ohhh yeah almost forgot Riku Kairi and Sora are all 16(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and anything else that is in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Move  
  
I woke up after the long plane trip to see we were finally at Destiny Islands. "Great this is going to be shit all" I said to myself "What did you say?" asked my mum. I turned and looked at her and answered "Nothing that concerns you!" I grabbed my bag from the conveyor belt and wheeled it outside as I was I heard my mum talk to my dad saying "She's in one of those moods again!" "She'll get over it when she how much of a cool place she'll love it." I thought to myself "Man my parents are dickheads!"  
  
I get outside and put on my sunnies. Its real bright and hot. "Thank god I wore my boardies (board shorts if u didn't know() I wait outside for what seems like ages until my parents and bro come outside. My parents take me and bro over to the car they bought last time they were here. It's a black commodore SS. Its so far the only thing I like on this stupid island. Mum pops the boot and I put my bags in. then sit down in the backseat.  
  
The rest of the family get in. Mum and Dad urn around and begin to speck about some crap that's it's a big change blah blah blah. I get my Discman out and start to listen to Linkin Park. My parents ignore me and keep talking to bro. After a while my dad starts up the car and were off  
  
Well while were driving and I don't care I might as well tell you about me and my family.  
  
I'm Nicole 16 and have a Mum and Dad and a brother who I call Bro who is actually Brett. We have left Australia to come live here. It sucks I miss my mates and everything. I think hats all you really need to know without me telling you that I was born in an ally way because my mum was a drug addict but you don't need to know my whole life story...do you!  
Well we are at our new house. It's a two story house with a huge backyard and pool. I get my bags out of the car. "Hey Dad chuck me the keys!" I yell Dad nods. Grabs the keys out of his pocket and throws the keys over to me. I catch them I go and open the door. "This place is huge" I say to myself. I go upstairs put my bags down and then walk back outside.  
  
"Going for a walk" I say :No you can wait for a bit" says Mum. "Yes I am. The removalist aren't coming for another hour or so with our stuff. I have my phone and wallet. Okay bye" I keep walking. Mum and Dad don't say anything.  
  
I hope you liked it please review( If u find it boring I promise u it gets better. Nicole soon meets Riku Kairi and Sora(( 


	2. The new girl

Well this is my second chapter hope u like it promise it gets better( Remember to review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and anything else  
  
Chapter 2: The new girl  
  
"Well this place sucks except for the kick arse waves were I can go surfing" I mumble to myself. I walk along the beach were I see a group of kids with surfboards I walk over for a closer look. I sit right near them checking them out and trying to listen well you know ears dropping.  
  
There's two guys and a girl. One of the guys has silverfish hair which is kinda all spiked kinda at the end and the other guy has brown hair which is all over the place. And the girl has short brown hair.  
  
I guess the two brown haired people are going out by the way there are talking to each other on and now kissing. The silver haired dude seems jealous. After a while I work out the silver haired jealous dude is Riku and he seems really cool. And the two lovers are Sora and Kairi they also seem really nice.  
  
I was thinking about Australia when I went back to reality of Riku asking me something. "Sorry. What did you say?" I ask "Do you have the time?" "Oh yeah" I loom at my watch and respond "Its 10 past 2" "Okay thanks" he turned around and quickly turned back and asked "I haven't seen you around are you on holidays or something?" "Actually me and my family just moved here from Australia." Riku smiled and said "Cool. I'm Riku and that's Kairi and Sora" he pointed to them. "Oh I'm Nicole."  
  
Kairi and Sora came over. "Hi Nicole how are you?" asked Kairi "Yeah alright you?" "Yeah real good" she smiled "So do you like it here?" asked Sora "Umm yeah it real nice" I lied I hate this place and I wanted to go home to Australia. Riku is pretty hot though so that's a good thing.  
  
"Hey umm I've gotta get home mum wants m e home before 2:30 because got lots of homework. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Oh bye Nicole." "What school do you guys go to?" I asked Riku answered with "We all go to Destiny Islands Secondary and all in year 10." "Oh cool I start there tomorrow and also in year 10." "You'll be in our class. Because the schools so small there's only one year 10 class" said Kairi I smiled and said "Cool" "Well then I will you all of you guys tomorrow at school" said Sora.  
  
Sora walked up to Kairi hugged then kissed her. As they were doing this I turned to see Riku looking away from them he looked upset. Sora walked off after a while. No-one talked there seemed to be tension or something between Riku and Kairi, so I broke it with "Do you surf Riku?" "Err yeah I do" "Do you surf Kairi?" I asked "Sora's teaching me. He's really good at it" she smiled.  
  
Then silence again. Kairi says " Well I have to and get ready for tonight's date with Sora. I'll see you guys tomorrow" and she walked off. Once Kairi lefted Riku started to talk to me.  
  
"So Nicole what's Australia like?" "Its real nice. Ht e beaches, the weather and the shopping are all good" "When did you move here?" "Just today" We chatted for ages. Riku is really nice and hot. My phone began to ring, it was mum "Hello" "Where are you?" "At the beach. I met some people." "The removists are here." "Yeah okay. I'll be come in a bit." "Okay. Bye" "Bye" I hung up.  
  
"Riku it was really nice meeting you. Umm I have to go home the removislist just got to my house and yeah I'll see you tomorrow" "Well I better get home as well. What is it nearly 3:30?" I nodded. "Nicole where do you live? Because I could umm walk ,walk you home." "I live in err oh River Court" "Hey cool I live in the court next to you. Lee court." "Cool. Do you need some help carrying your board home?" "No.no its cool its not that heavy." "Okay"  
  
Riku and I started to walk home. As we were walking we talked and talked we had heaps in common we both liked surfing, music, movies. Stuff like that. After a while we reached my court. "Well thanks for walking me home Riku" "That's alright. I enjoyed it. Well err see you then" "Yeah.umm okay cya" I hesitated I wanted to hug him but what if he thinks I'm trying kiss him so I just slowly walked away. As I'm near my house I hear Riku yell "Cya Nicole" I turn around smile and wave and yell back "Bye Riku" Riku walks off and so do I.  
I hope you liked this chapter. Wanna know what happens between Nicole and Riku well your just going to have to read on( Well please review and tell me what I could do in the future to improve my chapters. Thanx buttercup Buttercup_rules@hotmail.com 


End file.
